Asher the Fox
sorry for the spacing issues. I tried to fix it but i cant. Name: Asher Species: Fox ' ' Gender: Male Supernatural abilities: None ' ' Height: 6’5 ' ' Fur Color: Red with a white underbelly and paws ' ' Fur Length: medium ' ' Hair color: Red, with a shiny yellowish tint to it, especially in spaces with bright lights ' ' Hair Length: Long, and has a big curve to the right in the front, on the sides and back, it just grows straight down ' ' Eye Color: light green ' ' Age: Unknown (looks to be around 25) ' ' Clothing Preferences: Normally wears a pair of tight shorts that go down and stop right before it touches his knee, only wears a shirt when going to something formal or special, when just going on a mission or just hanging around, normally doesn’t wear a shirt ' ' Weapon Preferences: Bow & arrow, revolver(s), any type of gun, decent with a double ended blade, sufficient with hand to hand combat, he can also pick up any gun he can find laying around and use it efficiently ' ' Weapon Information: Asher is very talented with pretty much any type of gun , though, he prefers to use his two revolvers that he has in his gun holsters, on the left and right side of his waist, when he isn’t using those he normally uses his bow and arrow that he has on his back (Bow slings over his back, along with his quiver that normally holds around 30 arrows), his bow is wooden, except for the string that is made out of horsetail, and his quiver is leather, his revolvers are silver with wooden handles that shoot six bullets each, he can use one at a time or both at the same time to great efficiency, the bullets that he shoots are silver, and the arrows are wooden with a iron tip, when he doesn’t have access to these weapons he can always use Jed’s double blades sword with decency, ' ' Weakness: Just like Winter and Jed, Asher is mortal, he can easily be killed or wounded if he gets surrounded, or too cocky and puts himself in sticky situations ' ' Glasses: None ' ' Voice: very similar to Jensen Ackles voice ' ' Sexual Preferences: Gay ' ' Personality: goal achiever (the action man of the group), but also relatively laid back ' ' Weather preferences: Any thing, with his fur he can do perfectly fine in cold environments, and since he rarely wears a shirt, he can do fine in hot climates to ' ' Religion: Atheist ' ' Body details: Abs, Muscular arms and legs, and has strange markings on the upper part of his arms, and has some pretty hair ' ' Likes: weapons, his family, climbing, staying fit ' ' Dislikes: wide open spaces, humans (Jed being an exception), technology ' ' History: Most of Asher’s history is unknown but it is known how he met both winter and Jed. But it is thought that he used to live in a christian village sometime in the 1800s, and in this village, anthros and humans lived together peacefully. Asher was a very nice, smart, strong, witty, and overall loved by most. But their was one “Flaw” that he was keeping a secret, and that was he was gay. Asher knew that if anyone found out, he would be driven away from the village, he knew because it was done before. But that was done to a human. And even though this was a anthro and human peaceful village, tension was high, The law was just passed that anthros and humans were to live peacefully, But the reality was that anthros were still below humans, and if the humans found out that he was gay, he would be banned for sure. And humans outnumbered the anthros so he would definitely be voted out. So he just had to keep that a secret and every thing would be fine. But of course, most secrets can’t be kept forever. Asher was loved by most, but not all, specifically a group of five humans, Joe, marshal, Walter, Michael, and Ann. They were a group that couldn't leave the past behind them, they still didn’t want to live with anthros. All of them were around 20, and they wouldn’t leave seventeen year old Asher alone, they would bully him, and Asher couldn’t fight back, if he did he would be in big trouble, since he was an anthro, the village wouldn’t handle well to that. One day Asher was pacing behind the village at a tree line, thinking, normally village life was very stressful, so he would normally come back there if he needed to get away from people, after a little bit of pacing, Asher sat down at the base of a tree and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to to the tree hollow that kept one of his greatest treasures, his journal. He grabbed it gently, and took it out of the tree. His mother had given him this journal for his fifth birthday, and he loved it. It contained everything about him in it, which is why he kept it hidden up here. No one could find it here. Opening it, he looked at all the things he had written and glued down to the old, worn out pages. He flipped a few pages and found a picture of him and his mother when they were younger, they took that picture the night that his father died, they found him on the outskirts of the village, three gunshot wounds in his stomach, he was seven when it happened. Him and his mother were devastated, and they still miss him to this day. Sighing he put the journal down beside him, laid his head back and closed his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes, until he heard footsteps. Quickly he picked up his journal, and threw it back in the tree hollow. The bushes on the left of him rustled and the “they” walked out. They walked out, and got in a line formation, marshal a step or two in front. He was normally the “leader” of the group. “Well hello there.” Asher said in a calm attitude, standing up. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked. “And gal.” he added, gesturing to Ann. “Whatever we want.” Marshal said in a spiteful voice. “The question is, what are you doing here?” He added with a spit. “I’m just hanging out.” Asher said leaning against the tree, attempting to hide the tree hollow. But it didn’t work. “What’s that?” Marshal asked pointing to the small gap that Asher failed to cover. “It’s a tree hollow.” answered Asher Matter of factually. Marshal started to walk toward Asher. He got right up in his face. “Move.” Marshal said aggressively. “Why.” Asher asked, his voice getting a bit shaky. “Because it looks like you're trying to hide the tree hollow, and i want to see what your hiding.” Marshal said, still not moving away from Asher. “Oh, me hide something, i would never.” Asher said gesturing to himself. Still not moving. “Good, then you have no reason to hide that hollow from me.” Marshal said getting more aggressive. “Now move.” he said shoving Asher out of the way. Asher landed with a “thud” on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him. He looked up and saw Marshal reach inside the tree and pull out the journal. “Hmm, what do we have here?” Marshal said opening the journal. Asher went to get up, but when he did, the others grabbed him and held him down. He struggled and struggled, but when he heard Marshal let out a gasp, he knew it was too late, he stopped struggling and laid his head back. “You’re gay?’ he asked, in a shocked voice. “When i opened this i expected to find some weird facts about you, not that” Marshal said. “I can’t wait to tell father.” he said with a gleam in his eyes. “No, you can’t, please!” Asher shouted. Marshal walked toward Asher, and leaned down towards him. “Oh, i can, and i will.” Marshal whispered. “Let's go guys.” and with that, they all released their grip and walked away. Asher was too stunned to get up. He crawled over by the tree that his journal was in, and weaped until he fell asleep. Asher woke up sitting at the base of the tree. He groggily stood up, and walked to his house. When he walked in, Marshal and his friends were standing there with his mom and the father of his church. “Have a seat.” The Father said, gently gesturing to a chair. Asher sat down, and remained. The Father was also human, so that was another negative against Asher, The father started talking but Asher didn't listen to what he was saying, but what he did here was “We're not going to cast you out.” "What!" Exclaimed Marshal, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room looking at Asher. “Really.” Asher said astonishingly. “You are an astounding citizen of this village, I see no reason to cast you out because you like the same sex” The Father said calmly. “but you threw that one human out because he was gay.” Asher said, shockingly, trying to stay calm. " He was a bad person, who stole and didn't care about others, you are an amazing person who wouldn't hurt a fly.” said The Father, standing up. “This is ridiculous!” Said Marshal raising his voice. “How could you let him stay?” “We are trying to make this world a better place, Marshal,” said the father, “and to do that we must stop being so hateful and ignorant, and that starts today.” finished the father. Marshal angrily stomped his feet and stormed out of the house. “If you ever have any problems, just come and talk to me, okay.” the father said gently. And with that, the father stood up and walked out of the house. His mother stood up, walked slowly towards Asher, and hugged him tightly, wrapping her hands around him, crying. “I love you.” she said still crying. “I love you to mom.” Asher said, starting to cry. They were both so happy, but Asher knew that something else would go wrong, very soon. The next few days were horrible. Word spread of Asher, and what happened, and many people started to treat Asher horribly. He only had a few people to talk to. For weeks he had to deal with shit from people. But then Asher had enough. One day he rounded all of his friends up and explained to them. “I’m leaving guys.” Asher said as soon as they were in a private area. “What!” they all said in unison. “You can’t.” one of them said. “listen guys, i love you all, as friends, of course, but i can’t take it anymore, i can’t take the bullying.” Asher said, his voice cracking with grief. “I’m leaving tonight, and i just want to say goodbye.” he said. Trying to keep from crying. “Is there any way we can persuade you?” asked another one of his friends. “No, sadly not.” Asher responded. They all looked down. “We’ll miss you.” said another one. “And i you.” Asher said, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Now, I've gotta go, bye guys.” he said, his words getting caught in his throat. “Stick together, and don’t let no one tear you apart.” he muttered just loud enough for them to hear him. He turned and walked away, his heart breaking, and his legs shaking. That night, he wrote a note and stuck it by his moms bed. The only thing he was bringing with him was a bunch of shorts, he loved to wear shorts, never cared too much for shirts, he wore them, just to have some decency, but he was dropping his decency, he was going to be his own man, his own person. He looked down at his mom, watching her sleep peacefully. He bent down next to her ear and whispered “I love you.” and kissed her on the forehead. He stood back up, went down stairs with his shorts slung over his shoulders. As he got to the door, he turned and took one last look. He turned around opened the door, took a deep breath, and walked out. He walked to the tree line and stuck his hand in the tree hollow, and felt it. His journal. He took his hand out and sighed. He took his shirt off and put it in there with it. He then turned and walked away. Taking a deep breath, leaving that life behind him, and starting a new one.